Wieselpfote (DC)
Wieselpfote (Original: Swiftpaw) ist ein kleiner, schwarz-weißer Kater mit weichen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis Wieseljunges wird der Schüler von Langschweif und erhält von Blaustern den Namen Wieselpfote. Er scheint am Anfang aber keinen besonders großen Ehrgeiz zu haben. Langschweif behandelt Wieselpfote um längen besser als Feuerherz, als dieser in den Clan kam. Wieselpfote ist ein sehr kleiner und nervöser Schüler. Er spottet zusammen mit Langschweif, als Wolkenjunge in den Clan aufgenommen wird, was bedeutet, dass er die Abneigung gegenüber Hauskätzchen von seinem Mentor mit übernommen hat. Geheimnis des Waldes Während einer Großen Versammlung deutet alles darauf hin, dass Wieselpfote einigen SchattenClan-Schülern erzählt hat, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, was die Schüler dann dem Rest vom SchattenClan erzählten. Dies verursachte einen Krieg unter WindClan, SchattenClan und DonnerClan, da die anderen Clans erzürnt darüber waren, dass der DonnerClan eine Katze schützen würde, die solche schlechten Taten vollbracht hatte. Feuerherz bemerkt, dass Wieselpfote aussieht, als würde er sich ziemlich schuldig fühlen, als sich die anderen Clans gegen den DonnerClan stellen, da sie Braunschweif Asyl gewährt haben. Vor dem Sturm Wieselpfote ist weiterhin der Schüler von Langschweif. Er ist nun einer der älteren Schüler. Er wird erwähnt, als er vor der Schülerzeremonie von Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges mit den anderen Schülern spricht. Nach dem Waldbrand löst er Mausefell bei der Wache ab und hilft beim Wiederaufbau des Lagers. Gefährliche Spuren Wieselpfote geht mit Blaustern, Feuerherz, Wolkenpfote und seinem Mentor Langschweif auf Patrouille. Als sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille bei den Sonnenfelsen finden schickt Feuerherz ihn zurück zum Lager um Verstärkung zu holen. Nach dem Kampf gibt Langschweif Feuerherz die Schuld dafür, dass Wieselpfote noch nicht zum Krieger ernannt wurde, weil Feuerherz ihn zum Lager zurückgeschickt hatte, um Verstärkung zu holen und er so nicht viel kämpfen konnte. Wieselpfote ist bereit ein Krieger zu werden, aber Blaustern ist fest davon überzeugt, dass alle Katzen (besonders Tigerkralles frühre Anhänger wie Langschweif) in ihrem Clan Verräter sind und weigert sich deshalb ihn zum Krieger zu ernennen. Später ernennt Blaustern Wolkenpfote zum Krieger, obwohl Wieselpfote älter ist als er. Wieselpfote ist frustriert und will sich beweisen. Aus Frust und Ärger überredet er Maispfote dazu etwas wirklich Tapferes zu tun, damit Blaustern sie zum Krieger machen muss. Er geht mit ihr zu den Schlangenfelsen, um herauszufinden, was die Katzen im Wald jagt. Dort treffen sie auf eine wilde Hundemeute. Maispfote wird fast getötet und eines ihrer Augen war ausgekratzt, während Wieselpfote versucht auf einen Baum zu fliehen. Maispfote klammert sich an einen der Hunde als dieser sich dem Rest Meute anschließt. Aber die Hunde ziehen Wieselpfote vom Baum auf den Boden, wo er von den Hunden getötet wird, während Maispfote sehr schwer verletzt überlebt. Stunde der Finsternis Während Feuersterns Anführerzeremonie erscheint Wieselpfote kurz als ein Mitglied vom SternenClan, dabei ähnelt er mehr einem Krieger. Feuerstern entschuldigt sich bei Wieselpfote, da er ihn nicht zu einem Krieger ernennen konnte, aber Wieselpfote ist nun reifer, und ist daher nicht böse auf ihn. Er gibt Feuerstern sein sechstes Leben mit dem Geschenk des Lehrens, so kann er seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten allen jungen Katzen im DonnerClan weitergeben. Als Feuerstern das Leben erhält, fühlt er einen Stich des bloßen Terrors, Schmerzes, und einen roten Blitz. Er denkt, dass es das war, was Wieselpfote am Ende seines Lebens durch die schmerzhaften Bisse der Hundemeute erfuhr, die damals bei den Schlangenfelsen gelebt hat. Familie *Mutter: Goldblüte *Bruder/Schwester: unbekanntes getigertes Junges *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerkralle *Großmutter: Fleckenschweif *Großvater: Kleinohr *Onkel: Löwenherz Sonstiges *In dem Buch ''In die Wildnis ''wird gesagt, dass er mehrere Geschwister habe, aber unbekannt sei was mit ihnen geschah. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere